Love speaks for you
by Twinkle the Mountain Loner
Summary: One-shots of poems or letters that, if the cat was a Twoleg, would probably send to their love. My favorite couples only.
1. Oakheart and Bluefur

**A/N: So! This fanfic will be warrior pairings who speak to their love, lover, or mate. You can send in requests—canon characteron only—saying who the cats are and whose POV it's in. Sometimes the poem will be in the shape of something that had to do with a character; this time I tried to make it a tree.**

* * *

**OakheartXBluefur: You took my breath away**

I am of the river,

You are from the storm,

And yet you swept me off my feet,

And yet during our battles I wanted defeat,

Didn't you know, you took my breath away?

You ice-blue eyes, just like my home,

My dark reddish pelt, just like the place,

The forest of trees you roam,

You took my breath away.

At my first glance, I knew . . .

I couldn't

Stay away.

And at my first

look, I knew what

you had done to me.

Oh Bluefur, you took my breath away. . .

* * *

**A/N: That was interesting. My first [sort of] non-rhyming poem.**


	2. Firestar and Sandstorm

**A/N: This should be interesting, to write in Fire's POV. Well, I couldn't really make a shape for this, so it'll be normal.**

* * *

**FirestarXSandstorm: You never knew**

Sandstorm, oh Sandstorm.

Didn't you realize?

I've fought by your side,

I've gazed into your eyes,

You've slept in my den,

You've recently been a good friend,

But you still don't realize . . .

You never knew.

I _love_ you, Sandstorm.

We are _together._

We are fire and sand,

Star and storm.

You are my one.

You are my only.

You are there when I'm feeling lonely.

Sandstorm, Sandstorm . . .

I should have known that you didn't realize.

I still can't believe that

You never knew.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I wrote Firestar completely wrong . . . I don't really care. But it's kind of true, since Sandstorm took a LONG while to realize that Firestar loved her. I'm FireXSand all the way!**


	3. Reena and Talltail

**A/N: For any major warriors fans who've read _Tallstar's Revenge,_ kudos to you! If you haven't, skip this. It has nothing to do with you, really, if you read it. Because nothing will make sense unless you've read the book. Shape of a heart.**

* * *

**ReenaXTalltail: You**

I want you to stay . . . . . . . . I really really do,

but I—I understand that you . . . . can't. You're a loyal warrior,

And I'm just a happy traveler, right? But I think I'm happy. How,

How can I be sure, without you? I was planning, imagining,

But of course those were just daydreams. I knew, knew

That soon you would have to leave. But still, I—

—I'm broken. Our kits would've been

So, so strong, like

You.

* * *

**A/N: A little strange, mainly because I was trying so hard to get the shape of a heart.**


	4. Tigerheart and Dovewing

**A/N: I've never liked non-canon pairings, but for some reason, I just LOVE DoveXTiger. This is Tiger's POV, no shape.**

* * *

**TigerheartXDovewing: So wrong, but so right**

I first looked in your eyes under light of the stars,

Those brilliant pools of blue ice,

I first saw your pelt under rays of the moonlight,

Why is this so wrong, but so right?

I first spoke to you in a blue midnight sky,

And your sweet voice was my song,

I first touched your pelt while hidden at night,

Why is this so wrong, but so right?

Dovewing, I love you,

I know this is true,

I must ask you something, but I don't have the might,

How is this love so wrong, but so right?

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet! I think that was my best, or maybe that's just me and my TigerXDove craziness :P.**


	5. Raggedpelt and Yellowfang

**A/N: Well then, if you're even reading this, thank you! Now, we have in store . . . RAGGEDSTAR'S THOUGHTS!**

* * *

**RaggedstarXYellowfang: I still love you**

Why?

Why did you?

Becoming a medicine cat,

I would never've thought you'd be a—a medicine cat.

What have I ever done to you, Yellowfang?

You always have a choice.

Too late. You didn't choose me.

But, Yellowfang . . . . I still love you.

I hate you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I love you.

I don't understand . . .

Why, why, why?

* * *

**A/N: That was a horrible star. Yeah, it was supposed to be a star. A horrible one. Right? It took a long time typing those dots, by the way. Yes, I know they're called periods.**


End file.
